Une nouvelle et Bosco
by mysterious-girl
Summary: Et bien, Bosco se retourve avec un nouveau lieutenant, qu'il ne peut absolument pas voir, mais venez et constatez par vous même.


-ta des trucs piquant sur toi ?

-Comme quoi ? tu crois que je me ballade avec des compas juste packe je suis au lycée ?!

-Je parle pas de compas mais de serringues ou autres saloperies

-Ahh, ca change tout, c'est certain que j'ai une guele de junki, tout le monde te le confirmera.

-Et c'est quoi ca ? Un couteau, je t'avais bien demandé si tu avais des trucs piquant ! Tu te fou de ma gueule ou quoi ?

-Ben un couteau c'est pas piquant, c'est tranchant, nuance !

-Joue pas à la plus maligne avec moi, d'autres armes ?

-Ben si tu me demande comme ça, oui ! Une dague dans la botte de gauche, un fouet dans celle de droite. Des étoiles dans le soutif, touche pas je te donne !, deux flingues aux hanches, un de chaque coté, et les épingles dans me cheveux sont assez pointues pour poignarder une carapace de tortue. C'est tout je crois…. Ah, a moins que tu veux confisquer aussi le poison dans mon pendentif et le gaz mortel contenu dans mes deux bracelets.

-Tu te foue de ma gueule ! Y'en a marre des petites malignes comme toi !

-Je n'auserai jamais me jouer de toi, vérifie donc chouchou !

-Merde mais t'es quoi comme nana toi, miss terminator ?

-Oh un peu de respect !

-De respect ? pour un arsenal ambulant ? Va te faire ! Ca te sert à quoi tout ça ? Non attend c'est pour te défendre pas vrai ?

-Mmmm, une bonne excuse pour le port d'arme en général, mais je pense pas que dans mon cas ça va passer, mais merci pour la proposition, j'ai déjà mon plan, t'en fait pas pour moi mon grand.

A bout de nerfs il se décida à simplement ignorer cette dernière remarque et la menotta au prochain grillage, rassembla cette belle collection d'arme et alla la montrer à sa collègue :

-matte moi ca ! C'est une réserve pour une guerrila

-oh merde, elle avait tout sa sur elle ?

-Ouaip, et je te parle même pas du contenu de son sac à main !

-Ben on a trouver notre meurtrière alors !

-Ca a tout l'air

-Embarquons la !

-Allez ma belle on y go ! tu va passé au trou pour un bail !

-Was sagen sie ?

-Oh non, tu nous fait pas le coup de la pauvre étrangère!

-Oh que si que je vais vous faire ce coup, et la meilleur c'est que le temps que vous me trouvez un traducteur, mon avocat m'aura déjà sorit du vos salles pates, c'est votre mot contre le mien, et avec un pass allemand, je vais avoir aucun problème de conviction. T'as perdu bosco, sur ce coup, t'as raté sur toute la ligne !

-Oué ben c'est ce qu'on va voir !

…………

-Voilà ta cellule poulette allemande !

-Thanks bel américain !

-Oh tu parle notre langue! Miracle

-Non je ne parle pas d'autres langues, c'est toi qui hallucine parce que tu est seul, tu peux pas prouver quoi que ce soit. De toute façon mon avocat arrive dans 2 minutes

-Ah ouais, et comment il sait que tu est là ?

-Gprs dans le talon de la botte, c'est con la vie hein

-Merde, et plein de colère il défonssa à moitié le grillage

-Eh boscorelli !

-QUOI ?!?!?!?!

-Ecoute, commenca la prisonnière en lui regardant droit dans les yeux, C'était pas moi je te le jure, te met pas dans un état pareil, je l'ai pas touché ce mec, mais je te jure que je t'attrape le meurtrier, et je te le sert sur un plateau d'argent, avec arme du crime et emplacement du cadavre, je te dois ça, je t'ai mis les nerfs à blanc !

-Ouais, tu flippe alors tu commence à jouer les gentilles fifilles hein, vas-y met toi à table !

-Je flippe pas, mais je vais y aller, donc je voulais te dire ça avant de partir c'est tout.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'un homme en costar entra dans la pièce, colla un bout de papier devant le nez de Bosco, et sans lui laisser le temps de le lire lui pique les clefs et sors la jeune femme de sa cellule.

-Bonne journée, et à lundi

-Ben si on se voit lundi je te jure que je te tue pauvre conne.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Breefing le lundi matin :

-Aujourd'hui nous acceuillons enfin 4 nouveaux membres dans notre équipe ! Il était temps d'ailleur ! je vous présente les sergents James, Lucas et qui travaillerons ensemble, le lieutenant Jessy qui travaillera avec Monroe, et finalement le lieutenant Eiko qui a pour une raison incompréhensible demandée à travailler avec vous Bosco

-Avec moi ? Merde sa doit encore être une de ces nana

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase quand un calibre 9 dans la nuque le coupa, et une voix provocatrice lui chuchota :

-une de ces nana, qui va te pourrir le reste de ton service pour un bon bout de temps mec !

Le silence était absolu, même un lieutenant ne pouvait pas se permettre de menacer un flic, surtout pas quand la salle était remplie de collègues, elle leur fit un grand sourir, rangea son arme et se posa juste devant Boscorelli, qui manqua de peu l'arrêt cardiaque quand il reconnu ''l'arsennal'' de la semaine dernière :

-Bon on va bosser maintenant ou on se tourne les pouces ?

-Je bosserai pas avec toi !

-Déjà c'est vous ! Et de deux , t'as pas le choix, on y go, now ! ou il te faut un traduc ?

-C'est bon j'ai compris (petasse) tiens les clefs !

-J'en veux pas, c'est toi qui conduit !

-Un lieutenant qui conduit pas, on aura tout vu…

-La ferme et démarre, on va rigoler aujourd'hui, j'ai pas encore eu l'auto pour le repère donc je vais me lancer

-Te lancer ?

-Ouais, je vais jouer la pute et on va goaller les types qui trompent leur femmes.

-Euh, m'en veut pas, mais toi en prosituée… t'as pas vraiment la silhouette…

-Oh, ca va, c'est parce que je met des fringues larges que je suis un thon pauvre con, tien sa rime… classe

-Que t'ai-je fais bon dieu ?

-Ben t'es né, ça suffit ! Bon, j'appelle Monroe, et je vais me changer !

-Bonne idée, elles auront beaucoup plus de succès que toi !

-Attention Bosco, je suis pas une nana à provoquer crois-moi ?

-Pourquoi tu vas me sauter dessus sinon ? Non !!! attends, ne fais pas –ça je veux vivre, ne me saute pas dessus, je suis trop beau pour mourir écrasé !

A son grand désespoir elle explosa simplement de rire, et partit chercher Monroe et Jessy. Et ils partirent tous quatre, Bosco les laissa descendre au croisement de le fifth, et elle entrèrent dans un petit restaurant pour se changer. Pendant ce temps il alla se garer dans une ruelle annexe. Il s'installa confortablement, sur et certain qu'avec sa dégaine sa supérieur n'attraperait pas un seul mec de la journée. Il n'avait pas finit de lire la première page quand Monroe arriva avec deux types. ''coup de chance'' ricanna ce dernier ''Eiko c'est caché ou comment vous les avez eu'', Monroe explosa de rire et retourna simplement au boulot. Il n'avait pas finit de narguer les gars pour leur mauvais goût quand Jessy lui en apporta 3 autres :

-Wouah, c'est pas un peu beaucoup pour 45 minutes ?

-T'as pas vu le lieutenant !

-Quoi ? C'est elle ? Tu rigole ! Je veux voir ça !

-Tss tss tss, elle savait que tu dirais ca ! Tu viens au croisement, et tu fais non seulement capoter toute l'action, mais en prime elle te cassera la figure ! Y'as une chaîne dans le coffre, t'en aura besoin !

Jusqu'à la fin du service la rue était pleine à craquer, et la chaîne à laquelle il raccordait les menottes commençait à devenir trop courte, les 5 derniers pauvres hommes en manque furent amenés par les filles, qui au grand désespoir de Bosco, s'étaient à nouveaux changées :

-Bon boulot ! Mais tu vas passer les trois prochains jours sur les dossiers ! et tu ramène tout ce petit monde au poste comment ?

-Voyons, y'en a combien ? …… 35 pas mal… ben écoute on va faire les papiers sur place, et on emmène que ceux qui ne peuvent pas payer l'amende ou qui n'ont pas de carte d'identité sur eux.

-Ca va pas ! On vas passer la nuit dehors, même si on s'y met à quatre, s'emporta Bosco.

-Mais nan ! On va mettre une heure au max, je vais tout faire moi même, tu vas voir comment on règle ça chez nous ! Messieurs ! Prenez tous un formulaire, et un stylo, que vous distribuent Jessy….. bien, maintenant vous inscrivez nom, prénom adresse ici, le motif d'arrestation ici, …….

Les hommes tous soucieux de rentrer chez eux, ou de ne pas passer la nuit au poste comme le leur avait promis la jeune femme suivèrent les instructions à la lettre. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle passa dans les rangs, vérifiant rapidement que le nom sur la carte d'identité était bien celui sur le formulaire, et encaissant l'amende. Elle eut finit après plus ou moins 55 minutes, et rendit tout un tas de paperasse et d'argent, à Bosco, qui regardait bouche bée, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer :

-Bon mon grand, de un tu ferme la bouche, bien, et de deux, tu veux bien m'emmener ça au poste, j'aimerais rentrer directement, c'est nul de porter des talons aiguilles toute la sainte journée, merci t'es un amour.

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Pauvre Bosco, je lui en est fait voir de toutes les couleurs, hihihi, je t'adore Bsco, t'es à moi

Bosco sort son flingue et hurle JAMAIS, et moi je le supprime du petit coup sur la touche effacée et je le ….. éééé c perso ca, sa n'a rien à voir avec la fic, laissé moi donc le temps d'écrire une suite rooh, jvous jure !


End file.
